Family Life
by samilove813
Summary: Jacob POV & Edward POV maybe a little Bella POV... Jake hates Edward... Bella loves Edward. Jake is Bella's dog and Edward is Bella's Fiance. The life after Bella and Edward get married and bring their new little addition home...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Ok, so I got this Idea from two stories I read... Hope you like it.**

**~! ~! ~! ~! **

_**Jacob's pov**_

Hi, I'm Jacob, or Jake, or Jakey. You see, my master... Bella, calls me many things. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm a dog. A great Dane, Irish setter mix. So I have long russett fur and am really big. I have a small problem. Bella's been bringing a guy around our apartment. Sometimes he spends the night and locks me out of the room then I hear wierd sounds later.

Well, I hate this guy. From what I hear his name is Edward. I always growl at him. He looks scared sometimes. He has green eyes and bronze hair... Lately he's been around my house a lot more than usual. They are packing up things in boxes. Edward always has like... light in his eyes when he looks at MY Bella. She's mine, and I think he wants her. I have to keep him away.

" Bella! Baby, Alice called. She wants to meet you for lunch to go over more wedding stuff.", Edward kissed my Bella. She groaned at the mention of wedding stuff. I don't know what a wedding is, but it looks stressfull.

" Fine... but I hope she doesn't keep me too long, I still have to pack and sort the rest of this stuff."

" How about I keep packing while you go to lunch with Alice. Take your time... Plus it'll give me and Jake some bonding time. Lord knows he still hates me.", Edward sighed. Bella giggled and kissed him on the cheek and pet my head. Then she left, leaving Edward and I by ourselves.

" Alright Jacob... Listen up. I love Bella. We are getting Married, which mean she won't be Bella Cullen anymore... She'll be Bella Masen. Then one day there might be a little baby in the house. We are moving to a bigger house. One with a bigger back yard for you to play in. Look, I know you hate me... but maybe ease up a bit cause I'm gonna be around for the rest of your life. Geez, I c an't believe I'm talking to a dog.", he shook his head and stood up... I still hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Edward's POV**_

The wedding was tomorrow. To say I was excited would be an understement. Let's see, I first met Bella Cullen in college. It was the first day of our senior year at Dartmouth University. When I first saw her my heart skipped a beat. Her brown eyes, mohagany hair, beautiful blush. I loved everything about her... well except for one thing... Jacob. That's her dog. I would like him if not for the fact he growls at me everytime I come over. The first time I came over, he was just a puppy. He was cute, until he got mean. Well, at least mean to me. I mean, what would happen when Bella and I had children? I don't want him to hurt them, accidental or not.

I packed up Bella's stuff before she got home and layed on the couch for a nap. I woke up about an hour later when Emmett and Jasper walked in. They would be dog sitting and moving all the boxes to the new house while we were on our honey moon.

As usual Jake stayed in the bedroom while probably thinking harmful thoughts about me.

" So, Eddie, did you and Bellsie decide when you want children?", Emmett asked.

" We decided to just let things happen. If she gets pregnant right away, good if it's a while down the road, alright.", I shrugged. Emmett was Bella's twin. Jasper was Bella's other twin. Ya, they were triplets. I had a twin sister Rosalie and a seven year old sister Alice.

" I don't even know why I brought it up... Bella is my baby sister.", Em shook his head. Bella was the youngest of the three. They were all born on September 13, Em was born first at 6:15 am, then came Jazz at 6:26 am then Bella came at 6:32. Of course they were born about three weeks early so Emmett wieghed six pounds three ounces, Jasper wieghed six pounds one ounce and Bella was the small one at five pounds four ounces. Their parents, Carlisle and Esme, loved me. I met them for the first time when Bella and I had been dating for a month and a half.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I wiped the sweat from my hands off onto my jeans. I was meeting My Bella's parents for the first time today. I knew she was a daddy's girl seeing as she was the little sister of the family. I'd met her brothers, Emmett was intimidating and Jasper was calm. It was like good cop bad cop. Of course they asked my intentions with her. Then they threatened that if I ever hurt her, they would castrate me with a rusty metal spoon._

_" Don't be nervous. My parents are a lot more... practical than my brothers. I will warn you on two things. My mom will probably attack you with a hug as soon as we walk through the door. My dad is a doctor, he'll hint about taking certain body parts off.", Bella warned. I nodded and took a deep breath. True to Bella's words, I was hug attacked by Esme as soon as I walked in._

_" Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Edward Masen, Bella's boyfriend...", I smiled lightly._

_" Oh please, Call me Esme. My husband should be here shortly. A little boy needed surgery.", she smiled back._

_" Mom, I'm going to take Edward on a tour of the house. So, we'll be right back.", she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs that led to the basement. When we got down there is was... amazing.( It was huge and had different rooms ). _

_" Wow...", I said, and this was only the basement. After the grand tour, Bella's father got home._

_" You must be Edward.", He held his hand out._

_" Yes sir, Dr. Cullen sir.", I stuttered. Bella giggled and Dr. Cullen cracked a smile._

_" You can call me Carlisle... None of that Dr. Cullen nonesense.", he chuckled lightly. Dinner was a quiet affair, we talked about school, dreams, ambitions. I had a good feeling that they approved of me and their daughter being together. I was still the only one aloud to call them Esme and Carlisle._

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**OK SO HERE'S THE ROOMS: **

**BASEMENT PART 1: Family part: imgres?q=Cool+basement+game+room&hl=en&sa=X&rls= :en-us:IE-SearchBox&biw=1152&bih=636&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Ex55bNBlaS_SOM:&imgrefurl= &docid=Zxl5hVyty-WI1M&imgurl= &w=560&h=373&ei=TforULGqFora8wSF04G4DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=830&vpy=274&dur=4517&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=198&ty=134&sig=100418382599001282929&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=196&start=15&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:15,i:137**

**Basement part 2: Emmett's Part : imgres?q=Cool+basement+game+room&hl=en&sa=X&rls= :en-us:IE-SearchBox&biw=1152&bih=636&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Ex55bNBlaS_SOM:&imgrefurl= &docid=Zxl5hVyty-WI1M&imgurl= &w=560&h=373&ei=TforULGqFora8wSF04G4DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=830&vpy=274&dur=4517&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=198&ty=134&sig=100418382599001282929&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=196&start=15&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:15,i:137**

**Basement part 3: Jasper's part: imgres?q=cool+gameroom+pictures&start=217&hl=en&biw=1152&bih=679&tbm=isch&tbnid=UjXzaCM_CwmIaM:&imgrefurl= coinopmech/apps/photos/photo%3Fphotoid%3D86938258&docid=jiFGm4po57akZM&imgurl= . &w=980&h=735&ei=uv8rUPfWCZDa9ATWu4HQCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=506&vpy=307&dur=5701&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=139&ty=136&sig=104887673563715909891&page=12&tbnh=144&tbnw=185&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:217,i:109**

**Basement 4: Bella's Part: imgres?q=cool+gameroom+pictures&start=217&hl=en&biw=1152&bih=679&tbm=isch&tbnid=UjXzaCM_CwmIaM:&imgrefurl= coinopmech/apps/photos/photo%3Fphotoid%3D86938258&docid=jiFGm4po57akZM&imgurl= . &w=980&h=735&ei=uv8rUPfWCZDa9ATWu4HQCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=506&vpy=307&dur=5701&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=139&ty=136&sig=104887673563715909891&page=12&tbnh=144&tbnw=185&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:217,i:109**

**Living room: imgres?hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=ZPQ&sa=X&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1152&bih=679&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=3CploZQ7j6qjGM:&imgrefurl= 2011/02/23/10-cool-living-room-design-ideas/&docid=sCsWBEB5gJFnxM&imgurl= . &w=600&h=400&ei=6gAsUPCBK4ek8gTuyoHgBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=836&vpy=366&dur=5153&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=180&ty=93&sig=104887673563715909891&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=214&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:159**

**Kitchen: add-an-elegant-cabinet-for-your-cool-kitchen-designs/ ( It's the first one)**

**Dining room: imgres?hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=2RQ&sa=X&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1152&bih=679&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=7PAQF9t4L2wJ8M:&imgrefurl= tag/contemporary-dining-room-ideas/&docid=K_1JM13xJlMYbM&imgurl= . &w=880&h=704&ei=gwEsUKPrFIL28wShioHQCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=860&vpy=183&dur=3859&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=145&ty=134&sig=104887673563715909891&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:114**

**I'm skipping the bathrooms.**

**Emmett's Room: imgres?hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=2RQ&sa=X&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1152&bih=679&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=7PAQF9t4L2wJ8M:&imgrefurl= tag/contemporary-dining-room-ideas/&docid=K_1JM13xJlMYbM&imgurl= . &w=880&h=704&ei=gwEsUKPrFIL28wShioHQCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=860&vpy=183&dur=3859&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=145&ty=134&sig=104887673563715909891&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:114**

**Jasper's Room: great-teen-room-design-for-boys-and-girls/ (3rd one down)**

**Bella's Room: imgres?start=175&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=Dt5&sa=X&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1152&bih=679&addh=36&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6JtIlU3HOcnVAM:&imgrefurl= /bedroom-designs-for-teenage-girls-to-create-feminine-look/&docid=R5Q3-a13QC-cNM&imgurl= &w=582&h=447&ei=GgMsUNCgNpDE9gTF9ICgAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=123&vpy=132&dur=1917&hovh=197&hovw=256&tx=189&ty=90&sig=104887673563715909891&page=10&tbnh=142&tbnw=181&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:175,i:298**

**Carlisle and Esme's room: imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1152&bih=679&tbm=isch&tbnid=1jcPreKfmHaicM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=RvV8qMHNb_qVaM&imgurl= . &w=600&h=400&ei=hAMsUJjVAYWi8gSypoGADQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=677&vpy=366&dur=1481&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=196&ty=112&sig=104887673563715909891&page=5&tbnh=151&tbnw=205&start=75&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:75,i:345**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own twilight!**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Edward's POV**_

I stood at the alter, the bridesmaids were making their way down. Only a little while longer until I saw my Bella. Then the big moment came, the little flower girl and ring bearer came down the aisle, followed by my Bella. Her cheeks were blushing, my eyes filled with tears. She was so beautiful, on her father's arm. Her dress was perfect for her, it was amazing. ( A/N: It's Bella's dress in the movie Breaking Dawn part 1)

Her father kissed her cheek and gave me her hand.

" You look beautiful, Love.", I whisped to her. She blushed even more. The reverend started talking and I didn't registar until it was my turn to say ' I do'

" Do you Edward Anthony Masen, take Isabella Marie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish until death do you part?"

" I do", I smiled brightly while tears flowed freely from our eyes. I didn't care if it made me look like a wimp.

" Do you Isabella Marie Cullen, take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish until death do you part."

" I do ", she said, her tears spilled out as did mine.

" I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride.", with that I grabbed Bella's face and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, one that showed just how much I loved her.

" I love you so much.", I murmered as I leaned my forehead up against hers.

" I love you too.", She promised. It was my favorite thing to hear her say to me. The reception passed slowly and finally we were on our way to the airport. I was taking Bella to Hawaii. Of course. I never thought that we would get a huge suprise when we got home...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~! #$%^&*()_+_**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I am going to be in sooo much trouble. It's been two weeks since the wedding, Emmett's been watching me. I guess he didn't watch me well enough. Geez, I messed up. Well can't go back now, I've just got to face this. I wonder how Bella is going to take it, Edward well, I hate him sooo... Speaking of the devil and he shall apear.

" Em, hey. How was Jake?", He smiled. I guess he hadn't found out yet.

" Oh, Jake's been great except I gotta tell you and Bells something.", oh here it goes.

" Oh, did you give you touble? I swear whatever he broke I'll replace it."

" Oh, he didn't give me any trouble. He gave your neighbor trouble. I guess their dog Nessie, is pregnant. With Jacob's puppies.", Ya, they are definetly mine.

" WHAT! When the... How...", He trailed off.

" Four weeks ago. The vet said the puppies could arrive anywhere from two to six weeks from now.", Emmett said.

" Wow..", Oh great here comes the bad part.

" Um, there's more. You see, the neighbor hates dogs. He only got nessie cause his wife wouldn't give him any... So you have to take the pups as soon as their born. Then bottle feed them until they can eat regular food which is when their about two months old, then you can sell them or give them away. By the way, I want one, so does Jazz and I'm pretty sure mom and dad want one.", he said. Edward ran a hand through his hair and looked at me.

" Bella's going to beg to keep one. You know I can't say no to her. Thank you for watching Jacob, let's go boy. See ya em.", Edward waved as I followed him. I jumped into the car. We finally got home and I ran inside to see MY BELLA. She was up in the bedroom laying down. Edward got in the bed with her.

" I love you... but I have some...news.", he began. She looked confused.

" Well, we are going to have puppies here in about two to six weeks.', he told her.

" How? No one I know excpet us has a dog.", she turned over to face Edward. Ugh, they looked comfy, I never got to sleep in the bed anymore.

" Jacob got our neighbor's dog, Nessie, pregnant. He refuses to keep them. So as soon as their born we are going to bottle feed them and keep them. Em, Jazz and your parents want one. So that's three out of the however many that are already taken care of.", he waited for her to say something.

" Wow, and here I thought we'd have to be parents to become grandparents first.", she giggled.

" You want to keep one dont you?", he accused.

" No, we have Jake. The ones that our family doesn't take I'll give to friends or we can sell them. If we're planning on having a baby, I don't want another dog to train.", she ran her hand threw Edward's hair and they started making out. Ewww... then they kicked me out, and the wierd noises started again... Maybe I can go take a nap. Lord knows I probably won't get one for awhile after the pups are born.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Bella's POV ( Finally! )**_

Things have been hectic since being back home. I was about to start my new job at the high school as the eleventh grade english teacher, Jacob's puppies would be born any day now, Edward and I were going at it like bunnies. Edward's little sister Alice was going to spend the week with us. Elizabeth and Edward sr wanted some alone time, so they were going to new york for a week.

Edward walked in holding three pink barbie backpacks, two suitcases, and a laptop case. Was Ali moving in.

" Bella!", Alice ran past Edward and jumped into my arms. Jake came running in to see what the commotion was. We had recently found out there would be seven puppies. Our parents would be taking four all together, then Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie would each be taking one so it worked out perfectly.

" Hey Ali. C'mon, let's go get your room set up.", I pulled her upstairs and led her to the room we made specifically for her. She spent the rest of the night in there from excitement. Only coming down for dinner. Edward and I had a little fun later that night.

We got up early and put all our clothes back on so Alice wouldn't walk in on a... wierd situation. That's how it went for the rest of the week. Well, until the night before Ali was getting picked up.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Little Alice was getting picked up today. We were all waiting by the door but something was off. They weren't talking, at all. Alice seemed like she didn't sleep well, Bella and Eddie had a mixture of guilt and embarresment on their faces. Bella was also blushing. The front door opened and the Masen's saw the expressions on their faces.

" What's going on?", Mr. Masen asked weerily.

" Ali, why don't you go make sure you didn't forget anything.", Edward suggested. She blushed at the sound of his voice but nodded and ran upstairs.

" Alright, what happened.", Mr. Masen demanded.

" Last night, Bella and I were... being intimate and it was a little more than quiet. Alice walked in on us, in a very awkword position. With no clothes on. Then she though I was hurting Bella, so she started crying, we hadn't even gotten our clothes on. Then she asks to sleep with us, I had to tell her no and then she started asking what we were doing up so late and naked and I didn't know what to tell her.", Edward rushed out. His parents' mouths agape. Alice came down the stairs and they snapped out of it.

" In our defence, she was very quiet walking down the hall.", Edward chuckled slightly. The masens shook their head and left. Then of course things got more out of control. The neighbor ran in and yelled about Nessie going into doggy labour! My pups were coming, oh god, I'm not ready to be a father! I'm only two years old!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**So.. Who went out and got the hunger games? I just watched it again. The book is still Better though, I imagined the dogs looking like huge pitbulls mixed with like another huge dog. What did you imagine them like?**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Jacob's POV**_

" Awww, they're so cute!", Little Alice squeeled. Yes, she was talking about my puppies. All seven of them. Four males and three females. Alice was taking a boy and a girl, Carlisle and Esme would be taking a boy and a girl. Jasper would take a boy, Emmett would take a boy and Rosalie would take a girl. Jasper was taking the calm one, Emmett the chubby excited one, Rose the cute little runt of the litter, Carlisle and Esme, the sweeties, Edward and Elizabeth, the playful ones.

" What are you guys going to name them?", Bella asked. She was holding one of her parents dogs.

" I want to name the girl, Daisy. And the boy, Dodge.", Alice replied. Her parents seemed satisfied with the names and nodded.

" Well, I think we're going to name the boy, Riley, and the girl is Leah.", Carlisle and Esme decided.

" Well, mine is going to be sophisticated. His name is Wesley.", Jasper continued to pet his puppy.

" My girl is going to be, Bailey.", Rose kissed the puppy's nose.

" Well, I put a lot of thought into his name. I boiled it down to, two. But then I decided he needed a middle name, so his full name is Waffles Chuck Norris Cullen.", Emmett replied.

" Only Emmett would name his dog after food and a famous guy.", Edward laughed. That started the whole family laughing. The puppies were two months old, and they finally went home with their new masters.

" Edward! C'mere!", Bella yelled from upstairs. He took off, I was too lazy to get up. They both came back downstairs like ten mintutes later smiling. I just ignored them, it was probably some stupid human thing I would forget about in five minutes...

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**So, what do you think about the puppies names? Of course Emmett has the dog with the funny name. I think my favorite is Waffles Chuck Norris Cullen. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Edward's POV**_

It was happening. Just two months after the puppies were born. I mean, ya I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I'm going to be responsible for another human life. Yep, Bella was pregnant. We're going to the doctor today to find out how far along she is. Beella had taken the test, then when it came out positive she showed it to me. Ten minutes later we set up a doctor's appointment.

We filled out our paperwork, and sat in the waiting room. I had a grin on my face the whole time. Then finally...

" Isabella Masen.", her name was called. I hopped up and helped her up llike a gentleman. The doctor asked her to pee in a cup! Haha, and then he took blood which Bella didn't like. Twenty minutes later they came in with the results.

" Congratulations are in order. Bella you are definetly pregnant. Now, I'd like to do a sonogram, just to see how far along you are. Is that alright?", He asked us. We both nodded eagerly and he had one of his nurses bring in the machine. They put the jelly on Bella's stomach and started the picture going. Odly, it looked bigger than normal. I swear I could see little arms and legs.

" Well, it seems you are four months along.", he said. My mouth dropped. That ment she was pregnant Before we even went on our honeymoon.

" Wow.", we said at the same time.

" Yes, wow indeed. Let's see. I'm going to set up an appointment for a month from now. You should be around twenty weeks then, and we'll most likely be able to tell the sex if you'd like to know. Here's a perscription for prenatle vitamins. Make sure you are gaining wieght. The heavyier you are the more healthy the baby. I'm not saying go out and eat a bunch of junk, just make sure you're eating enough to gain wieght. With that said, I'll see you in a month.", he handed us the instuctions on what he said and the perscription.

When we got home we started talking about how we would tell the family about the baby. They were going to be ecstatic.

" We could... sneekily put the picture on your parents fridge on family night. You know my family and yours all are present for that. Odds are Emmett will go into the fridge, see it and run out asking what it is.", I suggested.

" I like that Idea.", she smiled. I put my hands on the tiny bump she had. I don't know how I didn't notice it before.

" Let's talk about names.", I suggested.

" How about if it's a boy, you pick the first and I pick the middle, and if it's a girl, I pick the first and you pick the middle.", she raised a brow.

" Ya, but, the name has to be approved before we can just automatically give our child that name.", I said. She nodded. This was probably the most exciting day, even passing our wedding. Bella and I created a baby! I'm going to be a dad!

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**PLEASE READ: All right, I honestly have no idea what to name the baby. So leave boy and girl suggestions. I don't know if I'm releasing the sex of the baby when the time comes. I may just wait until it's born. Hahaha I'm evil, not really... **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Edward's POV**_

Tonight was the Family night at Bella's parent's house. My family would be there as well, we would put the picture on the fridge tonight and hopefully someone would find it. We would put the picture on the fridge with a personalized magnet that said, ' Baby Masen '. We went right into the house. We never knocked, when we came over. Everyone was already there. Bella got up and excused herself to get a drink from the kitchen, only I knew she was planting the picture on the fridge. She returned and smiled at me, I kissed her temple.

After dinner we all went to the living room to watch some movie that Jasper found.

" Esme, can I go get a juice from the fridge?", Alice asked. Esme nodded and let Alice be a big girl and get it by herself.

_**Alice's POV ( SHOCKING )**_

I went into the fridge and grabbed my juice. Esme always let me decorate the fridge with my drawings and she would put them on the fridge. I saw a picture that I hadn't put there and grabbed it. I took the magnet too. I looked at the picture. It was black and white, but it looked like there was a little person in there. I took the picture, magnet and my juice back to the living room.

" Esme, what's this? I don't remember putting it on the fridge.", I handed her the magnet and photo. She started crying and covered her mouth.

_**Edward's POV**_

Esme started crying, and she looked over to us.

" Is this...?", she trailed off. Bella and I nodded as she let out a squeal. Everybody rushed over to see what she was seeing. There were several congratualtions and happy tears from all the women.

" How long have you known?", My mom asked.

" Well Bella is four months along and we found out last week. We wanted to wait until tonight to tell you about it.", I replied.

" Four months? Wow...", Carlisle looked shocked.

" How are babies made?", Alice asked as the room fell silent.

" Well Ali cat, there are many stories. But the true one is that the mommy eats an innocent baby, then when the baby is digested after nine months, she poops it out.", Emmett told her. This was my brother-in-law. Alice looked shocked, then she had tears in her eyes.

" You ate someone's baby? What if someone eats your baby?", she cried harder.

" I didn't eat the baby Ali.", Bella assured her and hugged her.

" Oh, well then how are they made.", she asked again.

" Well, the daddy uses a magic wand and uses a spell to put the baby in a tummy. The baby grows in the mommy's tummy and then it comes out through the belly button.", Jasper told her. We all stared at him in shock. He smiled and just shrugged. This was my crazy family, well techinically they were related to Bella. Thank god...

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**READ PLEASE: All right guys... I still need more boy and girl names! So please leave 'em.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

*******FL*******

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella is now five months pregnant. Things have been great too, just two weeks after we found out about the baby, it started kicking. It was so strange. You could see a little tiny hand or a foot. I also learned a way to keep Ali entertained when she came over. I put a piece of paper on Bella's stomach, when the baby kicked the paper would move. She thought it was the coolest thing. The family was taking bets on it being a boy or a girl. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie thought it would be a boy and Alice, Esme, mom and dad thought it would be a girl. I sided with my parents. Bella said she wasn't going to bet on the sex of her child, that ' it's just wrong '.

Alice said if it's a girl, it's name has to be Alice Jr. Emmett wanted Emmett junior for a boy... It's my child, I'm not going to junior it after anyone but myself. Jacob hasn't been a happy camper anymore. I think it's because Bella's been spending more time with things to do with the baby and her work than with Jacob. She isn't aloud to take him on walks, or wrestle with him anymore. Doctor's orders.

Bella and I decided to go for a unisex nursery, we weren't going to tell our family the baby's sex until it was born. We decided it would be cruel for us to paint the room either blue or pink, that would mean no one would see it until he was born. The theme was under the sea. Bella and I had the idea when Alice brought over her little mermaid movie.

" Isabella Masen.", the nurse called. Did I forget to mention today was the day we're finding out the baby's sex?

_**Jacob's POV**_

Bella never wants to spend time with me, she never even let's me cuddle with her on the bed anymore. And, Edward's been to my favorite room, wayyyy too much. It's the room right across from Bella's. I always go in there and take naps. But now, they always keep the door closed and I can't get in! It also spells wierd up here, like their... playing with that stuff they put on walls... what do they call it? Ah, paint! And their moving a little bed, and a chair and a dresser into MY room! It's mine. I'm not going to use that stuff, why do I need it. Bella doesn't love me anymore, and I'm not even aloud to see Nessie. I'm lonely...

*******FL*******

_**Alright, keep those names coming!**_** I still need more... And, let's have a little fun. All right, whoever has seen bridesmaids can answer this question, What kind of tattoo did the fat blonde lady get in the beggining of the movie? Here's what happen's around the time she shows it to the main character 1) she says she got it from a guy in a van and it was free. 2) She pours frozen peas on it because it's infected. 3) I think the blonde girl is british or something cause of her slight accent.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

*******FL*******

_**Bella's POV**_

The baby could be here any day now. Edward is as overprotective as ever. He's forcing me onto maternity leave at the school. Today is my last day until our baby is born.

" Alright class. As you know Today is my last day until my baby is born. I know I've gave you more work these past few weeks than usual, but that's only because I want you guys to have fun while I'm gone. There may be an assignment here or there, bt it will mostly be fun. I've got six movies here, yes pg-13 no rated R is aloud here. You are going to spend most of your time watching these movies. Let it be warned that the substitute has my cell phone number and will call me if any of you misbehave, on top of giving a list of the names to the principle for further punishment.", I said seriously. They all nodded. A girl, Tara Mountgomery raised her hand. I signaled for her to talk.

" Um, there's someone at the door...", she looked over. The door opened and Edward stepped in. All the girls mouths dropped while the guys looked away in hate.

" Um, Bells, I did something really stupid and thought I should just tell you about it.", he was looking at the ground.

" Oh no... What? Please tell me you didn't run Jake over, I always imagined you running him over.", I groaned.

" My parents are having guests over three weeks from now. I sorta said that we would be there.", He looked like there was more. " And, the guests are the Denali's... Tanya will be there."

" WHAT! No, we are not going! She'll comment about how I'm fat, just like last time we saw her. It will be even worse now, I will actually have fat. Plus, I'll be tired, we're going to have a newborn baby by then, I'll be very easily pissed off. Plus tanya's a bitch! Class do not tell anyone about that.", I said.

" I promised, you'll get to see Ali! You know Alice loves you, she'll be exstatic that we're there.", he tried to con me into it.

" Edward, I love you, but you do realise our family will be over at our house probably for the first three weeks after the baby is born? I'll see Alice more than I've ever seen her before.", I smiled smugly.

" Baby, please, I am begging you. If you want I'll get on my hands and knees and beg. I can't just drop out of this...", He begged. I decided to have some fun with this.

" Alright, beg then."

" What?", he looked at me incredously.

" You said you'd get on your hands and knees and beg. So do it.", I ordered and smiled evilly.

" You're kidding me, that's not funny."

" I'm not kidding."

" Fine, I'll do it. You know I never back down.", he got on his hands and knees and started begging. My whole class was laughing their asses off.

" Alright, your done begging, but there's something else you have to do..", I said.

" Oh no, what is it?", he looked horrified.

" Get me a chocolate shake, the baby wants it.", I ordered.

" Yes sweatheart I'll go get your shake. I'll be back Juliet!", He yelled from the door.

" See ya later Romeo!", I laughed and turned back to my class.

" You husband is hot.", Tara commented.

" Yes he is, but let's forget about him. Now, which movie should we begin to watch?", I changed the subject. two weeks Iater was sitting on the couch watching TV while Edward was cooking(he wouldn't let me do it anymore), when I kept getting sharp pains in my stomache. I got up to walk around little when my water broke.

" Edward!", I yelled into the kitchen.

" Ya?", he yelled back.

" Um, we need to get to the hospital! My water just broke...", I told him. I heard something drop in the kitchen. Five minutes later he ran out and grabbed my hospital bag, and dragged me to the car. He had called the hospital and was now calling our families. We rushed into the hospital and they got a room set up. Six hours later, I was dead beat tired and it was time to push. Why does the baby have to come when I'm tired?

Twenty pushes is what it took to get the baby out, of course I cried, it hurt like hell. I also cried because the baby was so beautiful. Edward cried too. The doctor handed us the baby, it was perfect. Bronze uncontrolable hair, and it's eyes hadn't opened yet, it must have tuckered it out... I handed the baby off to Edward, his smile lit up his face.

_**Esme's POV**_

Edward came out of the room with a huge smile.

" Well, the baby was born at nine fifty pm, wieghing six pounds two ounces, a head full of bronze hair and the eyes haven't opened.", He announced.

" Boy or girl?", Elizabeth asked.

" Why don't you guys come see for yourelf.", He ushered us into the room. Bella handed him the little bundle and he turned towards us. The baby was wrapped in a light blue blanket, they had a little boy.

" It's a boy.", He smiled proudly at his son. Bella, looked so tired. My daughter just had a baby, it's hard to process. My little girl was a mom now. I was handed the baby, he was so precious. His hair was just like Edward's, crazy and untamable. I gasped as he opened his little eyes. They were brown, but there was a ring of Emerald green on the outside and inside. I'd never seen anything like it.

" I wanna hold him!", Alice pouted. Everyone chuckled. Edward put her in the chair next to the bed, and got the baby. He helped Alice hold him, she looked so happy. I walked over to Bella.

" Hey mom", she greeted tiredly.

" Hey, it's grandma now.", I made her laugh.

" He's perfect.", Bella said looking at her baby.

" His eyes are amazing too... Have you seen them?"

" Ya, he opened them right before you guys came in. The doctor said that he's never seen a child with eyes like his.", she told me. Everyone was passing him around again when he finally got back to Bella a smile lit up her face.

" So, what's his name?", Edward Sr. asked.

" Well, we wanted something that fit him. we decided to name him Aiden Drew Masen.", Bella kissed Aiden's head. I had tears in my eyes. The doctor said Bella and Aiden had to stay for three days. Bella wasn't happy about that. I could tell Bella just wanted to be home with her little boy, I still couldn't believe she was a mom.

*******FL*******

**What did you guys think? Do you like the name? It was tough to Decide, at first the name was Anthony Oren Masen, then it was Aiden Oren Masen, then Aiden Vincent Masen... Next chapter Tanya is there, there's a Rosalie's POV.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

*******FL*******

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was Bella's substitute teacher. I had the experience to do it so it wasn't a problem. Plus, Bella requested me, she's the best sister in Law ever... And now, I have a nephew! Little Aiden is so cute, Bella and Edward will be taking him home tomorrow, I feel bad though, the day after that they have to deal with Tanya.

I sat in Bella's desk waiting for the kids to come in, then I had an idea. I wrote on the chalk board ' Aiden Drew Masen, six pounds two ounces, nineteen inches born at nine fifty pm.', I then hooked my phone up to the computer and printed out a picture I had taken of him. He had his eyes open and everything. I pinned it up onto the board as kids started filing in.

" Miss Masen? Um, why is there a picture of a baby on the board?", Tara asked once class started.

" Well, as you know, Mrs. Masen is my sister-in-law. Well, two nights ago my nephew was born. It's Mrs. Masen's baby.", I handed the picture around. All the girls ' awwed' the guys didn't really care.

" Do you have other pictures? I mean, we aren't doing anything today.", Another girl asked. I nodded and hooked my phone back up. We had a board that was hooked up to the computer called a smart board... I used it to display pictures. I had a video of before the baby was born, I decided to show it to them.

" All right, you cannot tell Mrs. Masen I showed you this.", I said seriously. I started the video...

_" Rose, get that camera off of me right now!", Bella yelled._

_" C'mon, this is the before and after footage! Before the baby, after the baby...", I laughed. Bella glared at me._

_" Ow! Damn it Edward, I hate you right now!", She growled._

_" I'm sorry Love, it'll all be over soon and we'll have our little baby...", He kissed her forehead. The door opened and Alice walked in, bella calmed herself down so she wouldn't scare Ali._

_" Hi Bella, I got you this teddy bear. Mommy said you hurt alot right now, but after the baby is born you'll be better...", All the girls in the class awed._

_" Ya, once the baby is born I'll feel all better...", she promised._

_" I'm going to be the best aunt in the world... Rosie isn't, cause I'm better than her...", Alice nodded her head. The doctor walked in and over to Bella._

_" Well, it's time to have this baby...", he said._

_" Rose you and Ali go into the waiting room. I'll come get you guys when the baby is born.", Edward promised._

_" No! I wanna stay and tape it when she screams at you.", I laughed._

_" Rose, out now! I'm not having you video tape me having a baby. Plus, the whole family is going to find out the baby's sex together...", Bella growled. I ran to the door and out..._

I started the pictures up, there was one of every family member holding aiden. Then there was one I got of Bella and Edward holding Aiden. The class laughs at the one of Emmett holding Aiden. Emmett looks so scared and the baby is super tiny in his arms. Speaking of Emmett he just walked in carrying like five pizzas.

" Hello class! I am Emmett Cullen! I shall be giving you pizza to celebrate your teacher's new baby... who coincidentally is my nephew. Don't worry Rosie posy, I got the principle's permission, oh and ali is my little helper... She doesn't have school today. Ali, pass out the plates and napkins!", He marched around hadning out pizza and drinks...

" Rosie! I saw aiden today and Bella let me hold him all by myself! Eddie was jumpy the whole time though...", Alice laughed. She took a bite of her pizza.

" Would you guys like to hear stories about my baby sister?", Emmett asked. The whole class nodded.

" Alright, well, I don't know if you know, but she is my twin... as is my brother Jasper.. .WE ARE TRIPLETS! Anyway, when we were five Bella decided to play in the pool by herself. Mom and dad locked the gate to the pool though. She decided to climb over it. Long story short, We found her hanging from the fence with her t-shirt caught on one of the edges. Bella was always the small one, Jazzy and I had to protect her, so when the bully came up to her at school, I was about ready to punch him. She decided to do it first... She broke his nose too. Let's see what else... Ah, well, the day before she brought Edward home to meet us, she was flipping out. She was so nervous, well it was icy out and on her way back to the car she slipped and fell. Jasper ran out to help her and he slipped. I was the only one man enough not to slip. Oh, adn one time, dad walked in on her and her highschool boyfriend, James, making out... I'm pretty sure James can still feel my dad's shoe up his ass.", Emmett had the whole class laughing. Alice was running around giving everyone candy. The class was conversing with one another so Emmett and I started talking.

" Why do Bella and Edward hate Tanya so much?", He asked me.

" It's a long story. Well, Tanya and Edward dated thoughout highschool. They dated until sophmore year in college, two years before he met Bella. Tanya was a big partier, like major partier. Well, one day she comes home and tells him that she met another guy and they had relations. She thought Edward would just forgive her, which he did. Two months later she tells Edward that she's pregnant and it's his baby, only Edward knows it's not his seeing as they hadn't slept together since she cheated on him. He broke up with her and Tanya got rid of the baby if you know what I mean. Well, Edward had just told Bella he loved her for the first time when Tanya shows up. She begs Edward to take her back, but then she saw Bella. She called Bells the rebound girl, even though she wasn't, and Tanya started coming onto Edward. Well, Tanya got Bella drunk at a party, she had her friends hand Bella fruit punch that was majorly spiked. So by the time she got home she was drunk off her ass. Tanya decided to set her up, by making it look like she cheated on Edward. She got Mike newton to lay down in Bella's bed with Just his underwear... Edward came in the next morning and flipped out when he saw them together... Bella cried and begged Edward to believe her, and he did. Mike got scared shitless and told Edward the truth about how Tanya got Bella drunk and placed mike in her bed. Well, Tanya doesn't know that they are still together to this day... So this is the first time in over year that they will all be in the same room.", I explained. Emmett's mouth was wide open and he looked like he wanted to murder someone.

" Well, at least they got over it.. Now they are married and have a baby.", He assured himself. I nodded and everything went back to normal.

" Um, R-rose, will you go on a d-date with me?", He stuttered. I nodded and kissed his cheek, he beamed and left with Alice. I shook my head, still smiling.

_**Edward's Pov**_

So, Bella and Aiden came home yesterday! Which means tonight is the dinner with Tanya. We are getting ready right now. Bella had me dress Aiden up in his bear pj's. They were a little big on him, but they still fit. We packed the diaper bag full of fomula, bottles, diapers and wipes. We also put some extra clothes in there. Aiden was attached to a blanket Bella's mom had made him so she put that in the car seat... Finally we were ready to leave. We put the carseat in the car all hooked up and we were on our way. When we got to the house we saw that the denali's were already there. I helped Bella out of the car then went and got Aiden's car seat.. We pulled Aiden out once we got inside and headed to the kitchen where we knew my mom would be.

" Hey mom.", I kissed her cheek. Mrs. Denali was in the kitchen as well," Hello Carmen, nice to see you again."

" Who is this?", she asked.

" This is Bella and our son Aiden.", I smiled. I had no problem with Tanya's parents, it was Tanya I hated. My mom had stolen Aiden from Bella and was cooing at him.

" Your a father?", I know she heard about when Tanya was pregnant.

" Yes.", it was still weird to think that I was a father.

" You look so tired, did he keep you up?"

" Yes, well it was the first night home. We're still adjusting to having him around."

" First night home? How old is he?", she asked astounded.

" He is four days old today.", I smiled. I walked over to Bella and put my arm around Bella and led her to the living room. Mom handed Aiden back to me, he had fallen asleep. I laid him down in his carseat and tucked the blanket around him. We put him on the chair next to me. That's when everyone came and sat down. Everyone. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate and Irina, Mom, Dad, and Alice.

" Ew what is that thing?", Tanya squeeled, pointing at Aiden. Before I could answer Alice did.

" That's my nephew Aiden. He was born four days ago. His mommy and daddy are Eddie and Bellie.", she said it like it was obvious.

" I thought you and Bella weren't together anymore.", Tanya growled.

" We got married eight and a half months ago.", I told her.

" So you got married because she was pregnant?", tanya asked smugly.

" No, we had no idea she was pregnant. We didn't know until she was four months along.", I challenged.

" It's so... smushy...", she gagged looking at aiden.

" No he's not, he's a newborn.", Bella said. He started crying then, I picked him up and rocked him. He opened his eyes once he calmed down and his eyes were the same odd color they'd been at the hospital. Brown with emerald green rings.

" Could I hold him?", Carmen asked. I looked at Bella and she nodded. I handed him to her from over the table.

" Oh my! Look at his eyes, usually newborns have grey or blue eyes. I've never seen them like this.", She touched his cheek. Tanya's face didn't look happy. The dinner passed by smoothly then, before I knew it we were on our way home with Aiden. After changing, feeding and bathing him, we went to bed and slept as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

*******FL*******

**what did you think? Should I add more Tanya in the next few chapters? Should I show Emmett and Rosalie's date? Any requested POV's? Oh and here's what Aiden looks like, just add a little bit more hair...**

** imgres?q=newborn+baby+boy&start=87&hl=en&sa=X&rls= :en-us:IE-SearchBox&biw=1152&bih=636&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=gw_cp1_bmMGZsM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=ELzaPYx5p4bgfM&imgurl= display_pic_with_logo/69530/69530,1244726031, &w=450&h=319&ei=V582UNrUDI-c8QSv1YFo&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=355&vpy=238&dur=701&hovh=189&hovw=267&tx=147&ty=103&sig=100418382599001282929&page=5&tbnh=153&tbnw=204&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:87,i:31**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

********FL********

_**Edward's POV**_

So, today my son is five days old. Jake had been at Emmett's house since Aiden was born. We wanted to get the baby settled before we brought Jacob in. Today was the day Jacob would come back. I was nervous.

" Edward, calm down. It's not the end of the world. We're just bringing the dog home.", Bella smiled and ran a hand through my hair. The baby was sleeping right now but when Jake got here we would bring him downstairs. The doorbell sounded and I jumped up. Emmett stood there with Jake on his leash tying to get inside. Emmett unhooked the leash and Jacob ran inside. We said goodbye to Emmett and I went upstairs to get Aiden. I held him close as I walked down the stairs, Jacob was sitting by the couch with Bella. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

_**Jacob's pov**_

" Alright Jake, listen up. This is Aiden... He's going to be here for a long time, a very very long time. I know he looks a lot like me, but you need to protect him. He's going to be your best friend until the day you die. He's important to Bella and I. He's the most important thing in our life and you have to watch out for him.", the meat head said. I looked at the small little human in his arms. It looked a lot like Edward, but tinier. It was wiggling around a little. It reminded me of when my pups were born, they were just a tiny version of me. This one was a tiny version of Edward and my Bella. I decided to check the thing out. I smelled it, then I licked it's hand. It was just tiny and helpless. I guess this once I can listen to Edward. I mean, the kid is very cute.

Edward handed Aiden to Bella and she smiled down at him. I'd never seen her this happy. He held her finger in his tiny little hand and made a little sighing sound. Bella giggled and Edward's smile reached his ears.

Time dragged on, but yet it didn't. I loved getting to see Aiden. He was suprisingly not boring. He was what the humans called, four months old. Bella and Edward laid him down on the floor on a blanket. I went and layed next to him. He liked to pull my hair, but I wasn't bothered by it, he was just a baby.

" Hey buddy bear, do you wanna go to the store with mommy?", Bella picked him up and cooed. Aiden laughed and smiled his crooked smile that reminded me more of Edward. An hour later Bella was back home with Aiden who was fast asleep. She took him into his room and put him in his crib. I layed by it. It was my job to protect him. Even though he was the devil's spawn...Edward.

*******FL*******

**What did you think? Sorry it's been so long, I've been very busy. School just started back up, my cheerleading started again, plus I've been really tired lately. Sooooo Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

*******FL*******

_**Edward's POV**_

" Bells, mom and dad want to know if we can watch Ali for a week.", I walked into our bedroom. She was in the middle of the bed with Aiden laying on his belly. Jacob was laying down by the bed, he didn't really care about Bella anymore, wherever Aiden went Jacob went.

" Ya that's fine. You know I love Ali.", Bella picked the baby up and walked over to me." It's bath time.", she chuckled and handed him to me. Ah bathtime. Aiden loves baths. He likes to splash the water around, that's why I'm always the one giving him baths.

" Let's go get naked big boy.", I carried him into the bathroom and got his baby tub filled up with warm water. He started laughing as soon as he saw it. His ducky towel was hanging up so I could grab it fast, his toys were in the tub with him. I made sure to grab the right shampoo. Of course when his bath was done, I was covered in more water than him. Bella laughed and took a picture on her phone. I shook my head and headed into Aiden's room to get him dressed. It was almost nine o'clock and we had him on a schedule. So it was beddy by time. I grabbed his pacifier and popped it into his mouth, dressed him in his footie pajamas, and laid him in his crib. He knew right away it was time to sleep and he closed his eyes. I smiled down at him.

Bella was going back to work tomorrow for the first time. A new school year would be starting and she decided it was time to go back. I knew she was nervous about not seeing Aiden all the time, but she wanted to be a working mom. Not a mom who stays at home because she had a baby. She didn't want it to be like the old days where the women didn't work but the husbands did. So from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon my parents would watch him.

They were thrilled, they absoulutely loved my little guy. I was one of those dads who always showed pictures of his kid. I had new ones everyday, I mean, my kid is good enough to be a model!

*******FL*******

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt the need to put one up since I haven't in so long.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**So it looks like I'm going to be finishing up on this story... I really liked writing it, please check out some of my others if you liked this one... Anyway thank you.**

********FL*********

_**Edward's POV**_

People say time flies when you're having fun. That's no lie. It seems like just yesterday I was seeing Bella for the first time. Aiden is ten now. Jacob died just after his ninth birthday and it was depressing for all of us. Jacob was Aiden's best friend, and in a way he was mine too. You'd think he hated me, but I think towards the end he started liking me. Bella bawled her eyes out. We decided he was a member of the family so we buried him in a pet cemetary and we go and visit him every month.

When Aiden was four we found out we were expecting again. This time we had a little baby girl. We named her Leighton Sophia Masen. She had Bella's mogagany locks and my green eyes. A year and a half later, we found out we were expecting again. This time it was a total shock. We had used almost all the forms of birth conrol there were. Nine months later the twins were born. A beautiful boy and gorgous girl. Our little boy was a carbon copy of me, we named him Emerson Henry Masen. Our little girl was a carbon copy of Bella, we named her Claire Rachel Masen.

Here we are today. Aiden is ten, Leighton is six and the twins are three.

Emmett married Rosalie. They are expecting their second child. Their first looks just like Rosalie with Emmett's attitude. She is five years old and her name is Lucy. Jasper married a woman named Maria. They were currently in the middle of a divorce though and fighting over the custody of their son Peter who is three and their daughter, Nettie, who is one. Alice is in her senior year of high school and is dating a boy named James. I believe he just asked my father for his blessing to propose to her after prom. All our parents retired and were living life freely and having some fun.

I looked down into my arms and smiled. I watched as the russet colored puppy squirmed in my arms. He would be a suprise to my family. I opened the door and all four of my kids ran over to me. Bella looked shocked as happy tears filled her eyes.

" Everyone, meet Jacob Jr.. I'm hoping he's going to fit into our family life...", I smiled as I'll always remember this moment with my family.

**So, that's it. What did you guys think? Did you like reading this story as much as I liked writing it? **


End file.
